


Je te dirais

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Introspection, Memories, Regret, Sisters
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23065138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: Je t’aurais dit que t’ai haï et je t’ai aimé, que tu as été la sœur pire et la meilleure.





	Je te dirais

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne suis pas de langue maternelle français, et je n'ai l'ai pas étudié depuis 10 ans. C'est seulment une manière de m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Je te dirais**

J’aurais eu des choses à te dire.

Je t’aurais dit que t’ai haï et je t’ai aimé, que tu as été la sœur pire et la meilleure.

Je t’aurais dit que tellement de fois j’ai rêvé de me débarrasser de ta prise sur moi, et que quand il a arrivé vraiment je m’ai senti comme perdue dans un monde dont je ne sauvais pas rien, parce que je n’avais pas tes yeux à le filtrer pour moi.

Je t’aurais rappelé de quand tu été seulement une enfant, de quand tu t’amusais à jouer avec moi et même avec Andromeda, quand tu te laissais engager par nôtres bavardages, souvent trop infantiles.

Je t’aurais décrit l’horreur que j’ai senti en voir changer ton regard presque du jour au lendemain quand tu ais connu le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Ensuite probablement, je t’aurais raconté quelque chose de moi et de mon inutile existence, en parlant sans relâche pour ne te donner pas le temps de me décrire ta vie. Je ne l’aurais pas supporté, et tu le savais bien. Par ailleurs, en quelque sort étrange tu as toujours essayé de me protéger par ce que tu faisais, parce que bien que tu étais fier, jamais ne tu aurais voulu que je le rejoigne aussi.

Je t’aurais dit comme je rejetais l’étiquette de ‘fou’ que souvent ils t’appliquaient, toutefois conscient qu’il pouvait être la vérité dure et froide.

Je t’aurais dit que souvent j’ai rêvé nôtre famille comme ça l’était avant, quand il n’y avait pas guerre, mort et sang à nous diviser, à nous faire esclaves d’idéaux plus hautes que, toutefois, ne nous appartenaient pas.

Peut-être qu’aussi je t’aurais demandé si tu étais au moins un peu fier de moi, en craignant le réponse, consciente du fait que j’aurais resté toujours pour toi la petite Cissy qui s’a contenté de ce que le destin a mis sur son chemin.

Et finalement je t’aurais dit que me manques, Bella, et que toujours me manqueras.

Et ensuite j’aurais arrêté de parler, et j’aurais commencé à pleurer pour ta mort.

Je n’aurais pas pleuré pour la disparition de la Mangemort.

J’aurais pleuré pour l’adieu à une sœur.


End file.
